Kenshin Himura VS Yuri Lowell
Description Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin vs Yuri Lowell from Tales of Vesperia! One of the most disciplined swordsman in history vs one of the most laid back ones in history. Intro Wiz: The sword, a weapon used for ages. They come in many variations and even more in fiction. Boomstick: And while the swordsman’s style varies from person to person, it’s always cool to see how many ways the sword can be used. Wiz: Kenshin Himura, the Heart of the Sword. Boomstick: And Yuri Lowell, the Dark Enforcer. Wiz: These two come from completely different ends of the discipline scale, but are still equal in their ability. Boomstick: But they still both look like girls. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kenshin Himura Wiz: When his parents died of cholera, Shinta was adopted by three slave women in a traveling slave wagon. Soon after meeting them, bandits had raided the convoy and killed his three new guardians and where about to kill him when the swordmsan Seijuro Hiko killed the bandits and adopted Shinta. Boomstick: But since Shinta was a shitty name for a swordsman, Hiko renamed him Kenshin, or "Heart of Sword" and began teaching him the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu sword style. Wiz: However, after seeing people suffer during the Japanese Revolution, Kenshin left without his master's blessing to join the imperialists. Boomstick: During the revolution, Kenshin was given the nickname of Hitokiri Battousai because of his god-like speed of drawing a sword to kill the enemy almost instantly. Kenshin is usually depicted as a care-free swordsman, very aloof and tending to be a bit simple-minded when it comes to living normally. Wiz: But, his swordsmanship ranks among the elite and his battle senses are top-notch, recognising even the slightest of advantages, strategies and tactics during a sword battle. He wields Sakabato Shinuchi, the last of the swords forged wby Arai Shakku. The sword is both powerful and durable and fits Kenshin's style well. Boomstick: Kenshin's not one to mess with. Kenshin: You can die any time, but living takes courage. Yuri Lowell Wiz: A young warrior from the Imperial Capital, Zaphias, Yuri practiced swordplay with his friend Flynn Scifo. Boomstick: '''Heheh''.... swordplay.' Wiz: Anyway...after shortly working with the Imperial Knights, Yuri begins work as a vigilante, a part of the group Brave Vesperia, a group formed by him and his friends. Boomstick: Brave Vesperia? What is that, some sort of magic spell? Wiz: Well, no, Brave Vesperia was named after the brightest star in the sky, and with Brave Vesperia, Yuri faces many foes. Boomstick: Speaking of stars, let's talk about that katana of his! Yuri's Second Star allows him to use powerful Mystic Artes, a form of Super Attack. He's also been seen using this sword 'more commonly than others, but there is one other sword that he tends to use.' Wiz: Yuri's Vesperia Second, another signature sword of his, this mystic double-edged sword grants Yuri access to one of his most powerful attacks, Tensho Kouyokuken. This attack only deals one hit, but packs massive damage into that hit. Boomstick: Aside from his powerful techniques, Yuri is more of a laid-back swordsman, killing powerful foes and seemingly not being remotely bothered. His techniques consist both of him hitting the foe with his sword and punching with his glove, Garm Fang. He seems to constantly add his own flair to moves that some would consider bland or too by-the-book, I approve. Wiz: But, Yuri's lack of seriousness does not mean he will not put up a good fight, with a plethora of techniques at his disposal and tons of experience, Yuri is one tough competitor. Yuri: Good....COME ON!! Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battllllllleeeeee!!!!!! Who do you think will win? Yuri Lowell Kenshin Himura Death Battle (Kenshin has wandered into Halure, currently under a curfew due to strange events happening involving monsters, Yuri walks up to him) Y: Hey man, there's a curfew on the city right now, we can't have anyone wandering about right now. K: Forgive me, I was just passing through. Y: Well, I can't really allow that either pal, we can't have anyone going out and potentially getting hurt out there. K: Then you intend to stand in my way? Y: No, that's not- (He notices Kenshin's hand has moved to his sword) Y'know, a friend of mine once stopped talking with his words and started talking with this: (He flicks his hand and draws Second Star). K: So be it... FIGHT! (Furnace of War plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjvA3-tnvz8 ) (Kenshin uses Hiryusen to launch his sword at Yuri, who sidesteps, but is then hit when Kenshin follows up by hitting Yuri with his sheath and catching his sword. He then uses Doryusen to hurl debris at Yuri, who throws a few Souhajins to attempt to block, but is ultimately barraged by the debris) Y: Damn! (Yuri dashes forward and attacks with Soryu Rengazan, which Kenshin blocks and uses Ryukansen to counter it, he then strings Ryushosen, Ryutsuisen, and Ryusosen together to land several hits on Yuri. However, Yuri rolls under the Ryusosen and counters with Souha Gaogeki and Senjinrouha into Fuujinrouha to blast Kenshin back and get some distance) Y: Not, bad, how about this? (Yuri throws several Zeppujins at Kenshin, who dodges around them as they whip through the air around him. Kenshin attempts to use Ryushosen again, but this time Yuri dodges, chaining Ensenshuuraku and Sougashou into Kogahazan, Kokuu Resshugeki, and then Dankuuga to combo Kenshin in the air. Kenshin catches himself when he lands. Yuri attempts to use Bakusaijin, but due to the relatively slow nature of the attack, Kenshin counters with Ryukansen Tsumuji, leaving a substantial wound in Yuri, he uses Ryutsuishosen and is about to land the finishing strike, but Yuri dodges and uses Shugohoujin to heal himself.) (Final Fight plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kglzmao1Hu0&list=PL5AF48DA828518CF7&index=4 ) Y: Come on, come on! K: This is pointless, just give up! Y: Never! K: Fine then... (Kenshin dashes at Yuri, using Kuzuryusen and begins to strike. Yuri, knowing he won't be able to dodge, punches the ground and uses Dhaos Collider to knock Kenshin back and uses Tenroumetsuga, Marian, and Repparanshou to deal equally heavy damage to Kenshin.) (Both fighters stare each other down, each dripping with blood out of the wounds they've sustained, they smirk, Kenshin grabs his blade and Yuri switches to Vesperia Second) Y: Y'know, I don't use this very often, but I think this will be worth it. K: Good...come on!! (The two dash at each other, Kenshin draws his sword in the fashion of Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki and Yuri attempts to use his Fatal Strike.) (Kenshin has slashed Yuri across the chest. Kenshin smirks, but his expression changes when he notices Yuri laughing and glowing red, having activated his Level 4 Over Limit) Y: I'll blow you away!! K: What?! (Yuri punches Kenshin back with Garm Fang, puncturing Kenshin's right shoulder. He raises Vesperia Second high into the air as it glows with energy resembling a feather.) Y: Tenshou... K: What? Y: Kouyokuken!! (Yuri drops his sword downward and the energy mass falls onto Kenshin, who blocks it, but slides back. Kenshin attempts to use Ryumeisen to deafen Yuri, but before Kenshin's sword has even touched the sheath, Yuri has slashed at him with Genrouzan and is behind him) K: NO!! (Fury Sparks plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wahtkLPxOXA#t=0m52s ) (Yuri attacks Kenshin with Zankou Roueijin) Y: Hirameke, senretsunaru yaiba! (He dashes around, slashin at Kenshin) Y: Muhen no yami wo surudoku kirisaki (Kenshin, realizing his defeat, sheaths his sword and lifts his head to the sky) Y: Atanasu mono wo mijin ni kudaku! (Yuri runs through Kenshin one more time, leaps up, spins his sword and throws one last projectile at Kenshin. The force of the projectile knocks the light out of Kenshin's eyes) Y: Zankou Roueijin!!! (Yuri walks over to Kenshin, picks him up, lays him down at the base of Harmonea, closes his eyes, and puts Kenshin's sheathed sword on his chest. He walks off) Y: Damn shame too... K.O.!!! Results Boomstick: That. Was. AWESOME!!! Wiz: Yes, both Yuri and Kenshin are masters of the sword in their own right, however, Yuri's combined use of sword techniques and magic based attacks allowed him more options to attack Kenshin. Boomstick: And while Kenshin is used to fighting opponents in a straight sword match, Yuri's extensive use of punches and kicks along with sword swings was too unfamiliar for him. Wiz: And while Yuri is a master of changing styles, going from katanas to axes to double-edged swords on a dime, Kenshin is not as familiar with such a sudden change in weaponry and the possibilities for combat it opens up. Boomstick: Looks like Kenshin didn't have the heart to beat the wolf. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016